Cammie's life
by jellomello143
Summary: Cammie and Zach have been best friends since birth but what happens when a new boy tries to take Cammie from Zach? This is war between the two boys. Who will win her heart? The best part is there all spies...even the new boy...
1. BestFriends

Chapter 1

Best friends

**Cammie's POV**

Me and Zachary Goode have been best friends since birth. My name is Caron Ann Morgan and my best friend in the whole world is Zachary Goode.

Zach is a skinny fit 12 year old boy with dark brown hair that went to the middle of his cheeks and stunning beautiful emerald green eyes. All the girls go crazy over him because he's so sweet and a jock. He's my closest friend in the world.

I have honey brown hair that goes down to my shoulders and kinda waves at the bottom, I have crystal blue eyes, and a nice sweet personality. Boys think I'm cute but I don't want boys to come between mine and Zach's friendship.

Today is the last day of school and I stayed up till two this morning with Macey on skype trying to pick out an outfit for the last day of school. Macey is also my best friend but not as close as Zach. She could be a super model and all the guys drool over her but she doesn't pay attention.

My alarm clock went off and I threw a pillow at it and made it come undone as it fell to the soft floor. Then my bedroom door swung open and my little 6 year old sister Rosebud burst in and hopped on my bed looking at me.

"Are you happy for the last day of school?" Rosebud asked me as she held he little stuffed teddy bear to her chest

"I guess so why do you ask?" I asked her sitting up and stretching she watched me for a moment and then a smile tugged at her lips and she couldn't hid it.

"Because Zach and Brandon and their parents are coming over today after school and mom said we could try our new spy moves on them if we were careful not to break there arms or hurt them really badly." Rosebud giggled and walked out of my room.

Brandon is Zach's 6 year old little brother and our brother and sister like each other but they won't admit it. Oh and I'm guessing I didn't mention that our parents are spies (the good kind) and their teaching us how to fight, it's actually really cool.

I got ready for school the last day of school. After brushing my teeth and taking a shower I put in the the curling gel and spray like Mace told me to do last night. As I waited for it to curl up I quickly got on my plain white v-neck shirt and my dark black shorts that went to my mid-thighs. Putting on my black DC's and my bangs got in my face, the only piece of hair I didn't put the gel and spray on.

Walking into the bathroom my hair looked nice and curled and I have to admit I looked stunning. Not a piece of make up on my face as I looked at myself thinking about how beautiful I looked...for once in my freaking life!

I smiled at myself and walked out of my room, down the stairs and into the kitchen where my food of extra bacon and over easy eggs were waiting for me. Sitting down my dad was looking at what I was wearing along with my mom.

"Macey picked it out for me!" I said and they nodded understanding now. Rosebud walked in with her backpack slung over her shoulder and she tapped on my shoulder and as always I handed her a plate of pancakes, hash browns, and eggs.

"Time for me to go!" I said grabbing my backpack, slinging it over my shoulder as I ran out of the house and down the street to the bus stop. There was a moving van parked next to us on the left side and I stared to fill with happiness we have new neighbors! As I slowed to a walk someone came out of the house and started walking tords the moving van. It was a boy my age. I took a quick look at my watch. Good my bus doesn't come for another 20 minutes so I walked over to the boy.

He turned around and was surprised to see me standing there

"Hi I'm Cammie you're neighbor!" I said sticking out my hand and he took and smiled at me

"I'm Chase nice to meet you Cammie. That's a pretty name." I blushed and nodded he has dirty blond hair that's put up in a fohock and he has piercing blue eyes that I could melt for. "So my mom told me that she met your mom yesterday and that we are coming to your bar-b-q next week on Saturday with someone called the Goode's. That's cool right?" He asked me once we released hands I just nodded and looked at my watch I only have 5 minutes to get to the bus stop.

"I have to go my bus." I told him and he just smiled and nodded his head I waved bye and ran down the street and to the bus stop just as the bus pulled up and I got on and sat next to Zach thinking about Chase.


	2. Last day of school

Chapter 2

Last day of school

"Hey there Cam's why do you look all jolly-not that you're never jolly but you just seem happier then usual?" Zach said laughing at himself

"I got a new neighbor!" I told him almost bouncing in my seat Zach gave me his smirk that annoyed the heck out of me but I never told him that because I am a nice person like that

"Is she cute?" Zach asked/joked I laughed and looked him straight in his stunning eyes and said

"Yes _he_ is cute!" we laughed at Zach for thinking was a girl and he looked at me and started blushing he looked at his feet still smiling

"Um, Cammie, I kinda want to tell you something." Zach said looking more nervous then I have ever seen him before

"What is it Zach?" I asked him as he avoids my eye was something wrong?

"I-I-I-I r-really li-" Zach was cute off by Grant getting on the bus and pulling me into the seat with him. We do this everyday for some strange reason...

"Hey baby how you doing?" Grant asked putting his arm around my shoulders but I just laughed and pushed his arm off

"Well Zach here, was just about to tell me something." I looked at Zach but he was having an eye conversation with Grant (and yes Grant and his parents are spies too but we all stay with our parents...just in case).

Finally Grant nodded and Bex got on and as usual she threw me off Grant, but this time a little too strong so I went flying into Zach's lap.

"Opps! Sorry Zach!" I said sitting next to him and he had a huge grin on his face. I looked at Bex and Grant they had grins on their faces too.

"Am I missing something?" I asked obviously confused but they just shook there heads and laughed ugh how they irritate me!

Next Macey got on then Liz then Jonas and we were all here. We are all spies in training but of course we stay with our families.

When we pulled up at school I laughed because this is the last time I see Rode Way Elementary (this school goes on till 6th grade so yes they are going to middle school next year). As always when Zach gets off the bus the girls go crazy over him but of course I don't mind.

Tina comes up to me (a regular person we are the only spies here) "So my sources tell me that you and Zachary Goode are going out now?" she asked me I looked at her like she was crazy (which she is) I mean where does she get this stuff?

"Huh NO! We are just best friends." I told her trying not to snap her neck with my backpack because I can do that

"Well people say they caught you on Zach's lap today? Explain?" I was about to answer but someone beat me to it

"Bex shoved her and she fell on my lap that's all now leave Tina." Zach said behind me and Tina giggled at him and walked around

"I swear she needs to go to a nut house or something with all the crazy stuff that comes out of her mouth." I say turning to Zach and the rest of our poesy.

"Ohmigosh Cammie you look hawt!" Macey screeched looking me up and down she smiled at me "My work has payed off once again." She clapped her hands together and laughed

"Let's go!" Bex and Macey pulled my arms almost dragging me and Liz right behind me making shore I didn't get dragged to death.

When we walked in (after I was done being 'almost' dragged) all heads turned toward us but this time they weren't looking at Macey they were looking at me. Macey leaned into me and whispered in my ear

"I told you that it was going to get you attention so don't say I didn't tell you!" We got into our seats in the very from row while Zach, Grant, Jonas, and another boy sat down behind us.

"OMG NEW KID AND HE'S HOTT!1" I heard Tina scream running past our door and tripping with a whole bunch of girls behind her as they fall over Tina and her fat butt.

I turn around and examine the new kid it's Chase!

"Hey Chase!" He looks up from his drawing and smiles at me Zach sits behind me so Chase was on the right side of him

"Hey Cammie long time no see." We laugh and everyone started looked confused so me and Chase laughed

"This is Chase my new neighbor and I don't understand that if the last day of school then why are you here?" I asked a little curious

"My mom signed me up for one day so I'd know what school my brother going to next you and he's going to 2nd.

I nodded and turned around because our teacher Mr. Snipper had walked in and started teaching. In the middle of class I felt eyes on me. So I looked around and saw Zach starring at me so I smiled but I'm used to him doing that but I kept looking and caught Chase. Raising an eyebrow at him he blushed and looked at the teacher again so turned around and payed attention.

**Chase's POV**

This morning when I met Cammie my heart beat so fast in my chest I could hear it but Cammie didn't pay attention. When I came to school today three guys introduced themselves to me Zach, Grant, and Jonas. They were really nice guys but I was only looking for Cammie.

"What are you looking for?" the Zach kid asked me looking around to see what I was looking for then I found Cammie she was being almost literately dragged away by two girls with one trailing around making shore Cammie didn't fall.

She was laughing and smiling and again my heart beat hard in my chest. Zach followed my gaze and laughed.

" That's Cammi. Actually you just missed her she was here just a few minutes ago and then her friends dragged her away it was funny." Zach laughed looking at me I was listening but my eyes stayed on Cammie as she got almost dragged into the school.

"I know I met her this morning she's really nice." Was all I said and we walked into the classroom that they were in so I sat down and drew when I heard an angel voice talk to me.

"Hey Chase!" She said I looked up from my doodling and looked at where the voice came from and Cammie sat in front of Zach she was smiling at me and my heart melted.

"Hey Cammie long time no see?" I told her after we talked for a while the teacher walked in and started talking I caught Zach starring at the back of Cammie's head but I got a better view. After a while she started looking around and she saw Zach and chuckled then she saw me and smiled. I looked away and blushed not meaning to.

When she turned back around I looked at her and took in everything about her. The bell rang and since it's a half day we left early and I rode the bus with them.. a girl named Macey sat by me. She was beautiful but I only wanted Cammie but the guys told me that Zach has dibs.

When Cammie asked me where I came from I lied and said South Dakota .

I'm a spy I have to lie?


	3. First kiss maybe

Chapter 3

First kiss...maybe

**Cammie's POV**

I had walked with Chase to our houses and he told me thanks for being nice to him. I didn't understand what he meant so I just shrugged it off.

When I walked into the house I ran outside to where my dad was BBQing so I took a hot dog and ran before he could yell at me for doing something that stupid but of course it's me so...

"Cammie get ready. The Goode's are coming over for dinner in an hour." My mom called up the stairs to me so I got into my bathing suit because we have a pool in the back.

"Mom can Bex come over!" I yelled down the stairs and she said yes so I called Bex and asked her she said okay so she is heading over now with her bathing suit and sleeping stuff because she's sleeping over.

The door bell rang and I got it and my luck it was Bex. I pulled her in and up the stairs. So she could get into her bathing suit. My bathing suit is dark blue with black lines going diagonal and of course it is a bikini. I put some tan shorts on that go to my knees and just walked around with no shirt just the bikini top.

Bex came out of the bathroom wearing tan shorts that go to her knees like mine with no shirt either. She is wearing a green bathing suit with peace signs on them. The door bell rang and me and Bex stayed in my room with the door closed and locked.

"So do you like Zach?" Bex asked me giving me a smile but I just shrugged because I didn't know if I liked him or not "Bloody hell Cammie! Do you know that Chase likes you but the only reason he hasn't asked you out is because Zach called dibs on you already?" But before I could say anything there was a bang on the door

"It's locked!" I yelled and the door was opened right away. Zach and Grant stood there and I smiled at Bex which made her shove me off the bed. "BEX!" I yelled climbing back on the bed

"Hey Zach Hey Grant!" Me and Bex said laughing and then I shoved her off the bed and next thing you know me and Bex are fighting (playfully).

Grant and Zach pulled us apart and we were laughing so hard that Bex knocked Grant which made me laugh even harder and Zach was laughing and I totally forgot that Zach's were around my waist still.

"Huh Zach..." I said tapping him arms he said sorry and let go but I just smiled at him because I don't want him thinking the wrong idea. "It's fine lets go swimming." me and Bex ran down the stairs and out the back door. Quickly we took off our shorts and jumped in with Zach and Grant right behind us.

Just as I surfaced I saw Rosebud flip Brandon with one arm as the other held her teddy bear Mr. SnugglePants. Brandon yelled at Rosebud telling her that it wasn't fair because he wasn't ready. So I watched as he said he was ready and once again Rosebud flipped Brandon with one arm. I laughed but water filled my lungs so I went into a coughing fit.

"Hey you okay?" Grant asked me swimming up in front of me because Bex and Zach were in the corner of the pool really close to each other and whispering to each other. I smiled at Bex and she kinda smiled back Grant saw and leaned into me so his lips were right next to my ear "They are so flirting with each other but that's fine with me because I have you." He blew on my ear making me shiver and laugh while playfully pushing him away.

The adults were inside of the house talking about spy stuff and other things. From the corner of my eye I saw Zach and Bex glaring at us so I leaned into Grant our faces only inches away and whispered "Do you have a death wish?" I said motioning to Bex and Zach but Grant only smiled at me and pulled me under the water.

I could see him clearly and he nodded and gave me an under water kiss on the cheek after that he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the surface because I was so shocked that I forgot how to breath for a minutes there.

"Huh..yeah I could tell." my face flushed and I swam out of the pool grabbed my towel and walked out the back of the gate leaving everyone except Grant wondering what just happened.

**Zach's POV**

After me and Grant had jumped into the pool I watched Cammie as she surfaced and started laughing but chocked on some water so Grant swam over to her and they started talking. I was in the corner of the pool when all of a sudden Bex came out from under the water and was on centimeters from my face. She smiled and swam next to me.

"So you like Cammie?" She asked smiling evilly I just shruggedand looked at her with a masked face. "Come on Goode! Admit it you have feelings for Cam's." Bex told me her smile getting wider

I looked at me and smirked "I guess I kinda like her but that stupid Chuck dude keeps getting in the way. (**yes I know he calls Chase Chuck!)** she kinda squeaked

Just then we saw Grant lean into Cammie's ear and she laughed pushing him away slightly. We glared at them but they didn't notice. Grant grabbed Cammie's hand and pulled her down under the water. After about 10 seconds (14 seconds) Cammie was blushing badly and she said something and ran out through the back gate.

"So you don't like Chase?" Bex asked me I looked at her and nodded she laughed and got out walking inside. Grant had gotten out and walked out a few minutes after Cammie. I followed Grant and he was peeking around the wall.

"Grant what are you-" he cut me off and motioned for me to watch what's happening I looked and saw Cammie and Chuck (Chase). He kept stepping toward her and she kept stepping back. I knew for a fact that Cammie has never had her first kiss. Chase had cornered Cammie at a wall and she was smiling and frowning at the same time. He had both of his arms on both sides of her to make shore she didn't escape.

When I was about to step out and pull Chase off of Cammie Grant pulled me back and told me to watch.

And just like that everything happened so quickly.

**Cammie's POV**

When I had walked to the front of the porch my head was leaned on the wall and I closed my eyes and smiled to myself thinking about Grant's lips making contact to my cheek. I heard a leaf crunch and my eyes snapped open.

"Hey Cammie." Chase said coming out from behind a tree I walked over to him with my towel still wrapped around me.

"Oh hi Chase. How long have you been standing there?" I asked him he shrugged and smiled

"Just when you came out here." I laughed

"Stalker much?" I asked playfully he smiled and took a step towards me and I took a step back

"Cammie I really like you." Chase said taking a step forward and I took one back he looked really shy but we kept this on until my back hit the wall and he put both arms on both sides of me.

I was cornered. "That's really sweet Chase but I already like someone." I told him with a slight smile he started leaning towards me our bodies pressing

Quickly I reacted by grabbing his right arm, twisting it and shoving him face first into the wall so he was facing towards the wall as I had his arm twisted behind his back and made shore it hurt. I leaned my lips to his ear and whispered "I don't want to loose my first kiss yet Chase. I like Grant and Zach so lay off." letting him go I turned and walked away with him stunned.

Zach and Grant were peeking out from behind the wall and I laughed at them. As I walked by and hopped back into the pool.

This was going to be a long and weird BBQ.


	4. The First

Chapter 4

The first

**Cammie's POV**

Bex was still laying in the pool on her back. I just silently slipped into the water and swam underneath barley visible because I was staying close to the walls. There was a splash above my head and I looked around and saw Grant swimming to the surface.

When I turned around I nearly screamed because Zach was right there smiling at me like some phyco stalker person. Water filled my lungs and went down the wrong pipe and I swam to the surface coughing like a maniac.

"Zach **cough **you are dead meat **cough cough **you idiot!" I tried yelling but he was already gone. "Forget it." I mumbled I just stayed there laying on my back and relaxing...well that is until someone pulled me under the water.

I came face to face with Zach. Our noises are touching and my face was heating up. He smirked at me and started leaning in. Just as his lips brushed with mine I was pulled- more liked yanked away. Grant pulled me above the water and is holding onto my waist as he pulls me away from Zach.

"Grant?" I asked deadly calm for some strange reason, as if me and Zach weren't just about to kiss

"I can't let you kiss Zach! You know I like you!" Grant said holding me close to him and once again my face heated up.

"Huh...yeah...can you let me go now?" I asked feeling weird being this close to Grant but he just smiled and shook his head.

Dang it this is not going to end well for Zach.

**Zach's POV**

Damn it Grant! Why just as I was making a move on Cammie you take her from me! I saw Grant hold Cammie close to him and she looked really uncontrollable. Grant started pulling her closer to him so that there faces where inches away.

No! Cammie's first kiss shall be mine! Silently I swam over to them and Cammie saw me but she didn't say anything she just kept looking at Grant. Finally I floated up to Grant and put my arm around his neck dragging him away from _my_ Cammie.

"What the hell are you doing, Grant?" I hissed giving him a masked face but the anger is still in my eyes

"What do you mean? You had your chance a long long time ago now it's mine and I want her." Grant told me glaring

"What about Bex?" I asked him

"I like her too but like Cammie more." Luckily for Grant Bex and Cammie are inside getting some food so we only have a few minutes to talk.

"I freaking love Cammie and you're making it harder for me to get her! She doesn't play hard to get she just is hard to get that's why I'm trying hard to get her but you and that Chuck kid keep getting in the way!" Then I heard giggling behind us and I turned around Cammie was a deep shade of red and Bex was giggling

"Oh Cammie I love you so much! Come run away with me to an island of pixies and unicorns! We can be together forever!" Bex said all girly and Cammie and Bex started laughing and ran inside.

"She told you!" Grant laugh so I punched his arm and he rubbed it "I'm hungry..." He said getting out of the pool with me right behind him.

We walked inside and all the adults were staring at us.

"Don't ask." was all I said and walked up the stairs to Cammie's room. The door was shut and we could hear them talking low.

**Cammie's POV**

Bek had pulled me into my room and closed the door and forgot to lock it. We sat on my bed and a wide smile was on her face.

"So what happened between you and Zach at the pool just a few minutes ago?" she aked. Really Bex! This is what she dragged me all the way here to my room just to ask me what Zach did?

"He tried to kiss me?" I said and she squealed

"You had you first kiss!" I shook my head and she frowned "What? But you said-"

"I said he _t__ri__ed_! I never said he did! Grant pulled him away before our lips connected. They had barley even brushed together!" I sighed and Bex shushed me then she smiled wide

"Zach get your butt in here and finish what you started!" Bex yelled, got up and opened my bed room door and tumbled in two 12 year old boys. Bex pulled Grant out and left me sitting on my bed and Zach standing in front of my dresser awkwardly.

"So you heard all of that?" I asked starting up a conversation. He nodded and sat by me. His emerald green eyes stared into my crystal blue ones.

"I like you Cammie. I really like you." I smiled and he smirked

Zach was extremely close to me so I looked at him and he looked back at me. He started leaning towards me and his lips were on mine. At first I didn't know what to do but I finally wrapped my arms around his neck and he put one of his around my waist and put the other in my hair.

I kissed him back and next thing I know we were making out on my bed with our bodies pressed together.

I have had my first kiss ever with the amazing Zachary Jared Goode!


	5. Just A Dream

Chapter 5

Just A Dream

I sat up straight in my bed, sweat beaded my face for some strange reason, and that dream kept going through my head like a replay button that never had a stop button. If you are wondering, yes all of that was a dream and today was the day that we have the BBQ but I don't exactly know if there's a new boy living by me.

The alarm clock next to my bed went off almost scaring me off my bed. Mentally, I sighed and turned it off. I finished washing up, getting dressed, doing my hair, and eating breakfast. As you might remember today is the last day of school.

Yawing again I walked out the door and down the street without saying goodbye. Instead of wearing what Macey picked out for me I had just slipped on some dark wash flare jeans, a short sleeve blue and black shirt.

I'm not going to keep being someone I'm not just for Macey's sake. My hair was let down and fell down my back. The nice summer air got into my lungs as I sucked it in and started walking down the street to the bus stop.

A movers van was in the driveway that used to belong to Mr and Mrs. Landers but they moved to Chicago a year ago so I'm guessing we have new neighbors.

As I walked by, instead of seeing the boy in my dream it was a different boy. He was still my age but with golden blond hair that was straight and stopped at the end of his ear lops, deep gray eyes, and sun kissed skin.

He wore light blue flare jeans, a green short sleeve shirt, and a gray hooded sweater. There was a box in his hand and he was just entering the house that I'm guessing is now his. When he came back out I was walking in front of his house but I didn't notice because I was looking down at my multi colored DC's.

"Hey," He flashed me a smile and I gave him a small smile back. The guy walked over to me and put out his hand "I'm Jason Perez," I shook his hand and smiled

"I'm Cammie Morgan, you're new neighbor," he grinned and we let go of our hands. He was about to ask me something else when another voice cut in

"Cammie!" God Zach, why do you have to mess everything up?

"Yeah?" I asked when I turned around towards him. As you already know, Zach and I have been best friends since before we knew each other.

"Come on we gotta catch the bus," I nodded, said by to Jason, and let Zach drag me off to the bus stop

"You ready?" He asks once we get there I roll my eyes and nod at him. Gosh sometimes he can be such an idiot.

We got onto the bus and my last day of schools torcher began

**~After School~**

"Okay see you in an hour," Zach told me before he walked into his house. Today was so tiring. I sighed and started to walk to my house.

A hand grabbed my shoulder and before I knew what I was doing I had balanced their weight, twisted their wrist, and flipped the person over my head and onto the cement ground and looked into deep gray eyes.

"OH MY GOD! Jason, I am so sorry! It's just kind of a reflex, dude seriously I'm so sorry!" I apologized to him about a million times while helping him up off the ground

"It's fine but that really hurt," for the second time today before I could answer him a whistling sound took the air and at the exact same time we looked at each other and yelled

"DUCK!" we were both on the ground in a matter of seconds and two bullets landed where our heads were just at.

And there were a lot more where that came from. Crap.

**Sorry I haven't updated in three to four months you all know school started and I've been busy with my other books, I honestly don't blame you if you forgot about this book but I promise it'll get better and yes it was just a dream and 7th and 8th graders at my school do make out and go farther but anyways his name was never really Chase it's Jason.**


	6. He Saved My Life

Chapter 6

He Saved My Life

Jason tackled me to the ground just as a bullet hit the place I was at. We stumbled out of the way of other bullets and hid behind a tree. I didn't move fast enough so a bullet skimmed the top of my shoulder making me cry out.

"MOM DAD!" I screamed. My front door, Zach's front door, and Jason's front door burst open and there were all of our parents holding guns up and shooting at the enemies. I took in a sharp intake of breathe when another bullet skimmed my right forearm.

"Cammie, come on hurry!" Mrs. Goode yelled at me. I nodded and grabbed Jason's hand and we sprinted across the lawns. We were half way there when another person showed up from a tree.

It was like an action movie in slow mode. The man smiled very evilly at me and pulled out a gun, aiming it at my head in the process.

"Good bye Cameron Ann Morgan," the mans lips read and then he pulled the trigger. My blood went cold, my heart stopped, and I felt faint for three reasons:

I was about to die

Jason had already made it to Mrs. Goode's house before he noticed my absence

and 3. Zach jumped in front of me.

"ZACH NO!" I screamed, grabbed him by his waist, and tackled him to the ground just as the bullet was about to make contact with my forehead so instead it skimmed the top of my hair.

I ended up with my head buried in Zach's chest and the both of us breathing heavily. Slowly I lifted my head and looked into his emerald green eyes. A small smile played on my lips but then disappeared.

"You are such an idiot, I hope you know that," I scowled at him and he smirked at me

"That hurts Cammie," he put his hand over his heart "Right here," I rolled my eyes and punched him in the gut before I realized that everything was silent. I pushed myself off of his chest and look around.

Dad's trying to hold my mom back from trying to murder one of the men, Mr. and Mrs. Goode are making sure that Rosebud and Brandon were okay, and Jason's parents were making sure that Jason wasn't shot.

"Dad? What happened?" I asked after wiping off the dirt from my pants. I waved at him and winced. My shoulder throbbed of pain and my Dad finally got my Mom under control and rushed over to me.

"Rachael get the kit, Cammie got shot," Dad told Mom. She nodded and ran inside to get the kit. Dad pulled down my sleeve shirt and looked at the wound. His eyes closed and he took in a sharp intake of breath.

"What's wrong," I turned my head to look at my wound but Dad made me stop from seeing

"Don't worry Camsters it's nothing serious, just a little wound, nothing to worry about," Dad reassured me. My panic went down until Mom came out and saw me. Her eyes grew as big as half dollars and she rushed over to me.

"WHAT HAPPENED? WHY DOES MY BABY HAVE A GAPPING WOUND ON HER SHOULER?" She practically yelled at Dad while she fell to her knees and started to wipe my wound. My eyes grew wide and I started to panic again. I turned my gaze immediately to my guilty looking Dad.

"YOU TOLD ME IT WAS NOTHING SERIOUS!" I yelled at him. He let out a sigh and shook his head. I grit my teeth together when I felt the alcohol touch my wound "Mom, you're hurting me," I hissed through my grit teeth

Once the pain subsided I relaxed and slouched. I looked around once more and saw that only Jason's family went in but not before Jason flashed me a smile, Zach's family going into our house but not before Zach made sure I was okay, and a car pulled up in front of our how.

Wait a minute I know that car...

I hope to my feet once Mom was done covering my wound and tackle Bex in a huge bear hug. We laughed and then I got off of her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. She put her hands on her hips and cocked her hip to the right

"That's not a nice to greet a friend but if you must know I'm staying the night!" I laughed at her and dragged her inside

We walked in and noticed that Zach was talking to someone. The person he was talking to turned around and Bex and I were surprised.

"Bloody," Bex said

"Hell," I finished for her

"Hey guys, I'm staying the night at Zach's house," Grant Newman told us

This is like my dream all over again but this time it is going to WAY different and one hell of a night/day/BBQ.

No doubt about it.


	7. Apology

Oh my goodness you guys I am sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating for a year. Two of my grades got really low so my dad blocked fanfiction from my computer at home and I don't know where any of my stories have gone! I'm actually updating this at school so i wont be uploading that much, Im really and trully sorry! I promise i will try to update ASAP but im not sure! Love ya

~Marina


	8. Nothing Like The Dream

**A/N: Not my best but it's a chapter ;) READ ON MY BEAUTIFUL PERSONS**

Chapter 6

Nothing Like The Dream

The four of us walked into my house like I wasn't just shot in the arm. Grant and Zach raced towards the kitchen and I let out a breath of air, feeling as if a big weight was being lifted off of my chest.

"Ugh! Why did it have to be like this?!" I growled at myself, earning a weird look from Bex before she shook her head and walked into the kitchen too, me following close behind

Zach and Grant were fighting over a hamburger even though there were about eight other ones and Bex sat at the counter, watching in amusement while drinking her Sprite like she owned the place. I rolled my eyes and sat next to her.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, making me jump a little bit. I pulled it out and read the text, my eyebrows lifting up in surprise as a small chuckle leaves my lips, Bex shooting me another weird look as I show her the message, making her chuckle a little too.

**That awkward moment when you jack a car and there's a kid in the back ~Macey**

Another one of a Macey's random texts that make no sense.

_**All the time bro ~Cammie**_

I sent the message to her before hopping off of the chair and walking over to the two arguing boys and took the burger, taking a bite out of it and looking at Zach and Grant who had stopped arguing and were staring at me in shock.

I shrugged "You snooze, you loose," and with those wonderful words of inspiration, I walked away while still eating the burger

**~Bleh~**

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You kicked it in the leg and it cried?" I nodded "And then you took its cracker and left?" Again, I nodded "And it didn't come to eat you?"

"That dog knew who's boss," I told Zach after I had told him about the time I was walking outside at night and dog took my box of crackers and I attacked it like I was the dog

"That's...different...," Zach commented while I wiggled my toes in the water, Bex and Grant talking on the side of the pool like Zach and I weren't there

"Mom just got finished checking the area. She said it was clear," said Rosebud as she walked into the backyard where the swimming pool was, Brandon following close behind

"Mk," was all I said as I took my feet out of the water and stood up, my shorts going to my knees so I didn't have to roll up any pant legs

"Do you ever dress like a girl?" Zach asked as he stood up with me. I let out a very unladylike snort.

"Who do you think I am?" I said as I walked inside just as Mom and Dad did with Zach's parents behind them

"Good?" I asked them as I grabbed my soda and took a big swing of it before staring at my parents

"The people left but we didn't get a good visual of who they were or what they wanted. It seems that they were after you so I suggest you be more careful when you're out with your friends okay?" I nod as all of this that Mom tells me processes in my small brain

"Okay," I put the Sprite down and walk back outside, water hitting me straight in the face. I gasped and wiped the water from my eyes in irritation as Grant and Bex began to laugh. I glared at the two of them like they had just killed an animal that I love.

"That's horrible," I tell them as I grab the water gun that was next to me. I run and shoot, pumping the water pump as I dodge the cold water, Zach joining in on the fun. By the end of the game, all four of us are drenched to the bone with water.

I was shivering but grinning, the bandage on my arm was water proof so it was fine. I gave Bex a thumbs up and let out a laugh.

"I'll be right back," I say as I walk inside and up to my room to get my swim suit on. I look out the window just as Jason walks into his room which was right across from mine. There was a large box in his arms that read **Fragile **on the side in large letters.

"Hey!" I yelled from my window to his open one. Jason almost dropped the box and he looked over at my window, his eyes widening and cheeks going pink, making me chuckle.

"Um...hey Cameron," I snorted at how formal he was

"Call me Cammie, so what's in the box?" I asked him, curiosity laced in my voice

"The trophies I won in soccer," he told me as he placed down the box but didn't open it. I stared at him from my window as he walked over to his and looked at me with a smile. He was lying. I don't know how I can tell but he is.

"Oh yeah? That's cool. What was your teams name?" I asked, leaning out of the window and smiling at him

"The Black Panthers," he said smoothly while leaning out of his window too "How long have you and your boyfriend known each other?"

"Boyfriend...?" it clicked and my cheeks grew warm "Oh no no! Zach and I are just friends! We've known each other since I was two and he was three, why?" I asked but before Jason could answer, his mom called him

"Sorry, I've gotta go. Talk to you later Cammie," he waved as he ducked his head back inside and went away. I huffed before closing my curtains and getting into my bathing suit, putting a dry gray shirt on over it with knee length jean shorts before going downstairs.

"Took you long enough," commented Bex as I walked down the stairs to find her eating her hot dog drowning in ketchup

"Ew," I commented but Bex just grinned at me, her teeth covered in the red juice "That's even worse," I tell her as I grab my Sprite and take a sip, only to realize that it was empty "Who drank my Sprite?!" I howled in anger, looking at Bex, the only victim

"Zach," she told me from around a mouth full of ketchup, bread and meat. I nodded and put the can down, walking outside and glaring down at the smirking boy in the pool. Wait let me fix that: on the _other_ side of the pool.

"Goode," I growled, his smirk growing

"Oh yes I am," he tells me. I roll my eyes in irritation and am about to tell him something when I see a devilish look cover his face as his eyes flicker to behind me. I don't have time to turn around. I'm shoved into the pool, the coldness of the water hitting me full force.

I break through the surface, gasping for air as my clothes begin to get very heavy and drag me down. Watch got into my mouth but I spit it out and swam to the edge of the pool, pulling myself out and ignoring how my shorts start to sag.

"I hate you," I spat as I grabbed his towel and walked into the house, dismissing the stares from mine and Zach's parents as I trudge up the stairs, water leaving a trail of water in my steps

I had just gotten out of my wet clothes (for the second time today thank you very much) and put on some new ones when there was a knock on the door.

"What?" I snapped, not opening the door

"Cammie, it's me. I need to talk to you," I froze at the sound of Grant's voice. Not good. Not good at all.

**A/N: Sorry i've been gone for sooooooo long but i decided to update since its one of my lazy 's not the best but it's a chapter :) Review!**


End file.
